


modern magi

by gayashecklmao



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, i wrote this for a creative writing course and wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayashecklmao/pseuds/gayashecklmao
Summary: Thirty-three dollars and forty-seven cents. That was everything she had to spare, lessening their groceries and not going out to eat with friends and this is what she saved.





	modern magi

Thirty-three dollars and forty-seven cents. That was everything she had to spare, lessening their groceries and not going out to eat with friends and this is what she saved. Thirty-three dollars and forty-seven cents. And the next day would be Christmas.   
She didn't know what else to do but sit at their kitchen table and cry. Her head in her arms, shoulders hunched over and body shaking with her sobs.  
As she cries we can look around. The couples rent is $900 in the hot city of Miami Florida. In an office a few floors down there their mailbox. And the name on their door, engraved on wood, reads: “Mr. Matthew David Ramos.” when they put the name there, Mr. Matthew David Ramos was being paid $60 thousand a year. Now, since he is being paid only $55 thousand a year, his name seems too machismo, too daunting and a reminder that he is not Mr. Matthew David Ramos, but is instead just Matty. When matty arrives home from work he enters into his one bedroom apartment and is always met by his wife's arms wrapping around his shoulders. You have already met her, her name is Amanda.  
Amanda finishes her crying, now just sniffling, and wipes away the tear tracks from her face. She lays her head on the kitchen table and thinks of tomorrow. Christmas day. And she only had $33.47 to buy Matty the perfect gift.she knows its extremely last minute but she tried to save as much as she could. A managerial job in retail doesn't pay much for what they put you through.  
She looks out their window down to the shops a few streets over, thinking. Suddenly she turns from the window and stared at their bedroom door. Time stopped as she walked to the door, opened it, and headed inside. Heading straight to her jewelry box.   
The Matthew David Ramos’ were proud of two things they owned. One thing was a set of dominoes that belonged to Matty's father- being the proud Cubans they were. And the other was a pearl necklace that had once belonged to Amanda's grandmother.   
If the lovely Mrs. Meghan Markle wanted a necklace to wear before she walked down the aisle she would have come to Amanda and asked to borrow that pearl necklace. Amanda knew how beautiful and sentimental her grandmothers necklace is.  
If Prince Harry wanted to come along with his love to retrieve the necklace, he would feel the culture while playing a game of dominos with Matty. Matty knew no one else had anything so valuable.  
So now Amanda stood there with her grandmother's pearls in hand. Fingers stroking over the smooth porcelain circles. She slides them into the front left pocket of her jeans and moves out the door and down the street.  
The store she stopped before read; “Thrift Plus”  
She ran in.   
“Hello, I was wondering if you would like to buy my pearl necklace,” Amanda says to a woman behind a register.  
“Well let me see,” she replies.   
The next forty minutes seem to fly by as Amanda goes from store to store looking for presents for Matty.  
But then, she found it at last. In the corner of a hidden market was a beautiful cedar dominoes table. It was perfect for His Dominoes. She rushed to the counter and paid. Heading home. With this table for his dominoes, he can keep them on display whenever his friends come over to party. He can invite his father over to play respectably.   
At 6 o’clock Matty came through their front door. He huffed out a long breath, exhausted from a day of work and headed to the kitchen to greet his wife. He sits down at the table with her as she pulls out a carefully wrapped gift. She slides it over to him.   
“Here Matty, I hope you like it.”  
He peels open the paper and looks down to see the beautiful domino table. His face falls into a blank stare.   
“What wants wrong? If you're wondering how I paid for it I sold my pearl necklace but it doesn't matter because I wanted to get you this. You deserve it, its perfect for the set your dad gave you-” she stops mid-rant to see Matty hold his hand up and look at her.  
“You sold your pearls?” he asks.  
“Yes,” she says with a confused look on her face. Carefully Matty pulls a small box out of his pocket and slides it over the table to her.   
“Open and you’ll understand.” She opens the box to see two beautiful pearl earrings. “I sold my fathers dominos for these. They match your necklace perfectly”  
Matty had sold his father's prized domino set for pearl earrings to match the necklace that she sold to buy him a domino table.   
She begins to laugh and he joins along. Soon their laughter is all that is heard in their apartment.   
“Merry Christmas Amanda.”  
“Merry Christmas Matty.”


End file.
